


an interesting housemate

by deplorable_teacup



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi, but i really wanted to get this up if only for a friend, ghost keef, im really not in the right mind set to really be tagging anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 00:51:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11498337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deplorable_teacup/pseuds/deplorable_teacup
Summary: Keith is a ghost who haunts the house he grew up and died in (unnatural causes) and Shiro is the real estate agent trying to sell it. He finally found some residents Keith didn't immediately attack upon entry.





	an interesting housemate

Keith wasn’t a big fan of people. Not since he had died. The only person he didn’t immediately threaten as soon as they passed his house’s threshold was Shiro. Though, he sometimes did on accident since Shiro was a real estate agent and trying to sell the house. 

 

He was the only person who could come in at the beginning when the agency was trying to get the house ready to sell. Keith’s things were still in the room he had once lived in. Anytime someone came into the house he’d started haunting, a gust of wind, loud yelling, and the immediate demand, “ **Get out.** ” It was his house and when they even dared to try to brave it further, he immediately made it personal and some of them would be injured.

 

It had been ages since Keith let Shiro in. He couldn’t bring himself to attack Shiro either. When Shiro got to his room, Keith made it known that those were his things. Shiro didn’t want to upset Keith so he saved it for last. After getting rid of the other personal items in the house, Shiro requested to have the old furniture renewed, letting Keith know. He let him. 

 

The house outside his room looked great. The basement entrance still blocked by the out of place bookshelf in prime condition. Shiro had asked Keith about the bookshelf once before and Keith made it clear that Shiro was not to move it.

 

He eventually convinced Keith to let him enter his bedroom. Shiro was surprised by the mess that was left. He asked if he could clean up the room and Keith let him. He kept the clothes folded on the bed. The dresser and vanity were in quite amazing condition. Nobody told Shiro how long the house had been abandoned but it couldn’t have been that long. The clothes were all fairly still in style even. Shiro didn’t mention it.

 

After he got Keith’s room cleaned up, it looked almost like something out of IKEA. It made him more curious about Keith. The ghost who seemed to want, more than anything, to just have somebody to talk to.

 

Shiro rarely came to the house at night, even though he was still trying to get it ready to be presented. He was getting people interested already, the house’s haunted nature not quite known to the public just yet. Shiro sighed, Keith was distracted by something Shiro gave him. He moved the bookshelf, it wasn’t too heavy for him to move.

 

By the time he had the bookshelf moved, he felt Keith behind him. “Please, don’t go in there…” The smallness of Keith’s voice gave Shiro a chill and a pang went through his heart.

 

“Is this to get to the basement?” Keith nodded, voicing his answer after. “Can you let me go down there?”

 

“Shiro, I can’t… I won’t go down there. You’ll be all alone if you go down there.” Shiro paused, staring at the outline of a board in the wall.

 

“I can handle that. Please, Keith, I would like to go down there.” After that, Keith moved the board for him, the darkness of the opening seeming to crawl out. Keith refused to tell Shiro anything after that point, watching as Shiro brought out his phone and turning on its light. He saw a ladder in the darkness, it was obviously in need of some serious care but Shiro just pulled out a pair of gloves from his pocket. With that, he went down the ladder.

 

It was dark and overwhelmingly lonely. Shiro looked around the small area, lighting up the area.

 

He regretted going down there.

 

Shiro was quick to come back up, Keith wary as he replaced the board to cover the entrance. Shiro moved the bookshelf back in silence. Keith murmured apologies, trying to comfort Shiro. He’d tried to warn him but there was no telling how he’d react.

 

The next day Shiro insisted on Keith doing his best to keep everyone away from the basement. Later, Shiro could finally start showing the house to people. The first few, Keith is immediately on edge and threatening them. Shiro only sighed as the people ran. He was immediately getting fewer customers for it.

 

Keith would ask him how the search was going with which Shiro always responded sarcastically. Keith enjoyed it.

 

Eventually, there was a group of three interested in the house.

 

“Here we are.” Shiro stated, hand waving to the house. It looked great on the outside. Tending to the house was fairly easy.

 

“I can’t wait to meet the ghost.” The shortest of the group said. “Oh, by the way, my name is Pidge. Even if my paperwork might say otherwise. These are my boyfriends, Lance,” The short one gestured to the thinner of the two men. “The other one is Hunk. Fitting name, right?” Shiro was still stuck on the first statement.

 

“You can’t wait to meet K-” He cleared his throat. “The ghost?”

 

“Well, duh. I wanna see how they react, firsthand. Not to mention, this place is super cheap because of this ghost and I want to thank them as soon as possible. Also, if they don’t try to kill us right off then we’re getting the house, okay?” Shiro was stunned. That was the most someone had addressed Keith in a long time. And in a way that wasn’t entirely fear.

 

“Well, let me go first and they might not immediately blow up.” Pidge shrugged their shoulders, Shiro not certain what pronouns to use with them. Before he started to say anything more, the thinner of the three was already walking up to the house.

 

“Let’s get a move on then!” Lance, if Shiro recalled correctly, was smiling brightly. Maybe he had confidence about this or something. Which would be weird since everyone before had been given the cold shoulder. Literally.

 

Shiro went up to the front door, opening it with the key he produced from his pocket. The cold air that left the opening was one Shiro was used to. He walked in, already noticing Keith laying in wait. He held the door open as the three shuffled in. Keith had started his usual schtick. Then he stopped, Shiro immediately looking to where he’d seen him moments prior. Only Shiro could see him since Keith had made it clear that he could choose who saw him.

 

“Aw, no grand opening?” Pidge muttered.

 

“Maybe the ghost is just embarrassed because there’s so many attractive people in here? Maybe they’re just  _ shy _ .” There was a very non breakable object on a bookshelf that Keith was immediately knocking down for them. “Oo! Cool, they can knock things down!”

 

“Well, the way other people would talk, it sounded a lot worse than this. Then again, people can tend to exaggerate.” Shiro watched as Keith frowned, he went up to the thin man, Lance. Shiro shut the front door as Keith yanked on Lance’s shirt, essentially throwing him to the ground.

 

“You shouldn’t insult him. He’s quite strong.” Lance coughed a bit as he braced himself against the ground. “Hey, let up on him, he didn’t mean any insult.” Then Lance felt all of the pressure on him go away.

 

“Okay, I wanna know this guy’s name.” Lance straightened up as he brushed himself off. 

 

“How about formal introductions?” Hunk suggested, a bit quiet. “My name is Hunk and it’s nice to meet you…” Keith showed himself to Hunk, holding out his hand. Hunk blinked a bit before shaking the hand, it was oddly solid, albeit cold.

 

“My name is Pidge. I’m these two idiots’ girlfriend.” Shiro watched as Keith walked over to Pidge making himself visible for her as well. “Nice to meet you.” She shook his hand, Lance standing behind her. Lance huffed a bit.

 

“My name is Lance and I did not appreciate being pulled and or pushed down to the ground.” He was still huffy until he saw Keith materialize in front of him, to everyone else he just moved to stand in front of Lance.

 

“My name’s Keith and you deserved it for insulting my ability.” Lance stared him down, checking up and down his body. He had a mullet, a skin tight black tank top, what looked like a hoodie wrapped around his waist, and then light grey sweatpants that seemed to hang over his legs loosely. His feet seemed to just fade into the floor.

 

“Are there ghost scissors?”

 

“What.”

 

“That mullet, just, how can you handle having a mullet?” Keith jutted out his bottom lip.

 

“It was stylish when I was alive.” Keith made a point of looking at Shiro. “Is it not stylish anymore, Shiro?”

 

“You still look great so I don’t think it matters.”

 

Lance hummed a bit. “I have to agree, you do somehow pull it off. Especially with the extra floof.” With that, Keith disappeared from everyone’s sight except Shiro’s. He was far too embarrassed. Shiro pulled out a small fidget cube he’d bought just for Keith. Keith was immediately enamored by the small object, ignoring the fact Shiro was showing them through the house.

 

At least, until they got to his room and Keith was at their side, blocking the door. “ _ Shiro _ .”

 

“Keith, it’s part of the house.”

 

“But,  _ Shiro _ .”

 

“Keith.”

 

“ _ Shirooo _ .”

 

“Whining isn’t going to get you anywhere. Come on, Keith. It’s not like they’re going to ruin it.” Keith let out a whine before going in first and relaxing on his old bed. It had withstood the test of time, it wasn’t really used after all. Not to mention, Keith protected his room with his haunting powers.

 

“Wow, this is a great room.” Pidge was first to say anything, enjoying the way the dresser looked.

 

“Hunk, Hunk, we have to see how nice the bed is.” Keith scooted back on the bed, currently choosing not to let anyone but Shiro see him. When he saw Hunk and Lance sit on the bed fairly gingerly, he couldn’t help but blush. Lance flopped back, already enjoying the bed. “This is great.”

 

“Yeah, it is.” Hunk laid back next to Lance, a soft hum leaving him as he felt the softness of the bed. “Pidge, you have to come see if you can fit on the bed with us.” She glanced back, pursing her lips. Shrugging, she joined them, sliding easily between the two. Keith glanced to Shiro, a look that read only as an invitation.

 

“It’s a pretty nice bed. What size bed is this?” Keith made himself visible to them and piped up.

 

“It’s a queen size.” All three of them jumped up, Shiro giggling at the reaction.

 

“He’s not lying either. It’s a nice queen size, too. You wouldn’t be able to find any like it anywhere else.” Shiro gave Keith a soft smile, Keith smiling back.

 

“Keith, did you have to startle us?” Keith bit his tongue, making himself disappear for them. Shiro kept staring, Keith was still sitting right there. 

 

“It’s my room…” He murmured, only Shiro could hear him. 

 

“Well,” Shiro started, giving Keith a reassuring look. “You three want this house, right?”

 

“Yes, please. It is a wonderful house. And Keith is delightful company. He’s already a great addition, maybe he’ll keep Lance and Hunk on their toes.”

 

“Great! Keith? You’d be okay with these three, right?” There was silence for the three but Shiro smiled. “If you’ll give me a minute, I’ll go grab the paperwork. I always keep it here so I don’t have to run and get it when this happens. Actually, Pidge, please come with me to the kitchen and we can fill out the paperwork.”

 

With that, Pidge was escaping with Shiro. Hunk and Lance were still relaxed on the bed. The blanket on it was obviously new and it was very soft. Hunk grabbed Lance’s shoulders, pulling him back as he laid down again. Lance couldn’t help but giggle, immediately cuddling up to his boyfriend. 

 

Keith stared down at them, a strange scene to his eyes. Taking a moment, he blows air over them to get their attention. Lance looks up, catching sight of Keith materializing. “Whatcha need, Keith?” Hunk and Lance were comfortable with each other, Pidge helped them reach that.

 

“So… Are you two in a relationship? With the female, Pidge? How does that work?” Hunk took a deep breath, Lance was obviously confused by the question.

 

“I’ll explain. So you probably never heard of polyamorous relationships. They still aren’t exactly common as far as we know. Anyway, the way our relationship works is a little bit different from other possible ones. Pidge doesn’t like sex so she isn’t involved in any sexual activities.”

 

“Wait, the only female in the relationship doesn’t participate in sex? Are you two gay and straight? Or would it be just gay since the only logical assumption at this point is that you fuck each other. I mean, I don’t have an issue with it at all, I’m gay after all.”

 

“There’s a lot more complicated terms now but, sure, we’re gay. Anyway, Pidge sometimes gives kisses and hangs out with us but she isn’t a very touchy-feely person. Lance and I both happen to be. However, none of us could ever accept losing any of the others. We all rely on each other in one or another. Not to mention, Pidge is really protective and possessive of us. It’s really nice honestly.”

 

“So… You two fuck each other, Pidge is unphased by it and just loves you guys? Oh and you two love each other too, right?”

 

“Of course!” Lance piped in, placing a kiss to Hunk’s cheek to emphasize his point. “I’m so happy to have these two and, Keith, I hope you don’t mind but I’m not going to be quiet when we fuck because I can’t really stay quiet.”

 

“ _ Lance _ ,  _ please _ .” 

 

“Okay, Hunk, you know that we almost got  _ kicked out  _ of our last apartment because I was too loud.” Keith couldn’t help but be curious how Lance could feel so good they got noise complaints.

 

“Maybe I’ll have to see that for myself. It is my house after all.”

 

“Well, technically, it’ll be Pidge’s house after so many years. We’re renting to own, after all.” Keith pouted, puffing his cheeks out.

 

“Well, I was here first so it’s still my house and if you have an issue with that then you can leave.”

 

“Psh, like we’d leave just because you’re here. You’re pretty chill after all.” Lance’s words had more of an effect then he would’ve ever expected. Keith smiled wide, the house shaking a bit as he eagerly rushed to Shiro in the kitchen.

 

“Keith, please, calm down. You’re making the house shake.” Keith had such a wide grin, Shiro let out a soft sigh. A grin spread across his face. “Come here.” Keith immediately rushed over to Shiro, solidifying his body with the excess of energy and hugging Shiro tightly. The house stopped shaking.

 

“So…” Pidge started, looking to the two. “The house shakes when Keith gets excited?”

 

Shiro glanced back, gently rubbing Keith’s back as he nuzzled against Shiro’s frame. “It shakes anytime he experiences strong emotions. This is how I help him relax from those strong emotions. Oh, and the house tends to be colder when he’s in a negative mood. Heat usually means he’s upset. If he gets embarrassed, he tends to hide but the house isn’t affected temperature wise. The only ones to look out for temperature wise are anger, sadness, and fear. If any of those happen, feel free to contact me. I’m probably going to quit this job soon since it is really wearing me out.”

 

“Did I cause that?” Keith’s face soft with worry.

 

“No, Keith, people caused it. You’re lovely.” He pressed his forehead against Keith’s, his body still mostly solid. “Come on, you’re going to turn gaseous again soon.” Keith’s fingers slid into Shiro’s focusing on making sure his hand stayed solid as long as he could. Shiro could feel it slowly fade as if Keith was disappearing. A sad smile spread over Shiro’s face. “Go on back to the boys so me and Pidge can finish up, okay?”

 

“Okay,” Keith forces his hand to solidify again to give Shiro’s hand a squeeze and then he’s gone. A few moments pass as Shiro stays still. Pidge leans on her elbows on the table.

 

“You’ve fallen in love with a ghost.”

 

“I know.”

 

“Is that the real reason you’re quitting your job?”

 

“I’m going to find a way to be able to either help him move on or to be able to attach him to a smaller object so maybe he can go places. Maybe then he could join me.”

 

“I hope my boys don’t get too attached.”

 

“I get the feeling they’ll fall for him as well.”

 

“I wouldn’t mind that.”

 

“I don’t know how I’d feel losing him to them.”

 

“You wouldn’t lose him to them. They wouldn’t want to take him from you. You obviously have his utmost trust.”

 

“I’d like to keep it that way.”

 

The conversation between the two was heard by nobody, Keith eagerly bothering the boys up in his room. He doesn’t make it obvious that he would very much like to get to cuddle with another human being again. Even if he only got to do it once, while alive. Yet, the circumstances were much different.

 

He’d like to see how these humans react to his home. To him. Yet, most of all, he doesn’t want Shiro to leave. He made sure that the boys knew he wanted to be able to see Shiro as much as he could. They had no issue with trying to convince him to come over as much as possible.

 

All that was left was convincing Shiro. And Pidge. Pidge had to be okay with it too. 

 

Lance and Hunk left the room after a little while, figuring Pidge was probably waiting on them. Everyone said their goodbyes as the day dared to come to an end. The three intending on packing and hurrying along with getting moved in. They didn’t want to leave Keith alone.

 

Once the house was empty, Keith immediately felt the loss. Shiro left the fidget cube for him but he ignored it. For the first part of the lonely night, Keith practiced dancing like he always did. His feet would form for a moment as he’d get in position to start a dance, fading as soon as he started moving. It always felt so strange, moving as if the world couldn’t touch him.

 

He’d stop mid dance when that thought arose. A frown painting his features. He didn’t want to be untouchable. He wanted to be able to hug Shiro. He wanted to be able to mess with Lance. He wanted to touch Hunk’s skin. He even wanted to ruffle Pidge’s hair. They all already made such an impression on him, Shiro already having almost a part of his soul. Everytime he left, Keith felt a longing, a hole in his chest. He wanted more than anything to keep Shiro to himself. And maybe share him with the other three. They were alive after all.

 

Keith stopped his thoughts with a calming breath, continuing dancing. His body moving fluidly, the way it always did. He was always an exceptional dancer, his body listening to the way he wished to move. 

 

He danced for what seemed like forever, body feeling like it was growing heavier. Eventually, he collapsed, breathing hard despite not being alive. Sometimes, he had to wonder how he could collapse of exhaustion when he was very obviously dead. After he’d wonder that, he would feel a pull on his being. Anytime he’d collapse of exhaustion, he’d drag himself to the living room. He would settle in front of the bookcase and just stare. 

 

The night passed. Keith hardly noticed the sunlight filtering into the living room. His eyes were trained on the bookcase until he heard the click of the front door. His body rose as if renewed, immediately rushing to see if it was Shiro.

 

It was.

 

A smile spread wide across his face as Shiro waved to him. He was having an issue with the lock, Keith helped him out. Shiro thanked him as he walked in. Keith happily spoke with him, he was waiting for the paperwork to go through before he could have the three move in. Keith whined about it but he was happy to have Shiro there. He didn’t have to leave anytime soon. Keith felt himself completely relax with Shiro being there. He felt like he was finally coming back to being whole.

 

Then Shiro had to leave. And Keith felt alone again.

 

He waited like a dog, sitting in front of the door. It was locked again. Shiro didn’t want anybody to suddenly appear in Keith’s house.

 

His waiting stretched on until it was evening. Shiro had come back and Keith almost jumped for joy. If he could jump, he would’ve. This time, Shiro had the boys with him. Pidge was nowhere to be seen.

 

“Where’s Pidge?”

 

“She’s at work. So, you just get us and Shiro. I was kind of wondering if you wanted some company since it must be lonely in this empty house.” The smile that spread across Keith’s face was amazing. Hunk gave a smile back, happy to have wondered correctly. 

 

“Come in!” Hunk and Lance were in before Shiro. Keith happily watched as they entered, more energy already filling him up. Shiro stepped in, a shy smile on his lips. All three of the living started to feel the house shake. His shy smile spread into a happier one as he spread his arms and Keith pounced on the chance to hug him.

 

“I missed you.” Keith seemed to vibrate with energy as he heard those words. His solidified arms tightened around Shiro as he nuzzled into him again. Keith’s hair was still puffed up, still looked so soft.

 

Hunk and Lance turned to see him, Lance noticing that he still didn’t have any feet. He wondered what that was about. Yet, he was more focused on the fact Keith was turning around and jumping on Hunk. Was he jumping or did he just float like he was jumping?

 

“Hey! That’s my boyfriend you’re hugging!” Lance yelled as he jumped on Keith’s back. Keith’s cheeks blooming with red as he vaporized and escaped from the sandwich to settle by Shiro, solidifying again to cling to him.

 

Shiro could tell his solid state was being fueled by his embarrassment. Keith used his emotions and feelings to power changes in what he did. His haunting was based around emotion and depending on how strong his emotional bond, the more he can give another human. As in, share with them who he is. How he worked.

 

Shiro felt his eyes widen as he was given the information, something must’ve strengthened their bond to that point. With that information, Shiro thought that, maybe, he could use his love to actually save Keith from his house. To actually be able to have Keith as his own.

 

Shiro had a smile spread wide across his face, a hand coming up to settle against Keith’s.  His cheeks flushed a bit more but he didn’t pull away. If Shiro really focused, he could feel a bit of warmth coming from Keith. Shiro knew what he was going to do when he got the chance.

 

Hunk and Lance got their attention, dragging them both up to Keith’s old room. Keith settled on just accepting his usual, gaseous form. As much as he wanted to get in on the cuddles, he was just glad to see Shiro getting attention elsewhere. 

 

The time seemed to fly by. The boys were given a key early and they started visiting him at night while they waited to get the okay on moving in. When they did, Keith happily helped them move boxes around in the house. He loved seeing the way they all added their own touches. Keith made a promise not to attack the guys they had come in to wire in their internet, something Keith wasn’t too used to. Pidge introduced him to the computer and they set one aside for him to use. 

 

It was really useful. Keith used it, after getting some instructions, almost all the time while the others were out during the day. He did that because he could talk to them through it. It made him feel so much better to be able to do that while they were out. He was quickly given a curfew on when to be off and he followed it despite always wanting to hide away and continue playing on it again.

 

Shiro kept visiting, keeping in touch with Keith through the computer the three had gotten him. While it was nice to be able to talk to him, he was usually talking to Lance on it. So, Lance was always hearing about how much he missed Shiro and how much he missed them.

 

One day, Pidge came home and immediately went to find Keith.

 

“Keith,” The ghost looked up from his computer, focusing again on showing himself to Pidge. “Would you be willing to not message me, Hunk, or Lance tonight? We’re going out on a date and I know Lance will reply. Hunk would as well because he doesn’t like leaving people hanging. So, could you do that for me?”

 

Keith is silent a moment. “Am I going to be staying here alone?”

 

“Shiro would come in but he’s busy with his job for at least another hour. Could you wait that long?” Keith stayed silent, looking back to the light shining from the monitor.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Thanks, they’re already at the place waiting for me. That’s why they left earlier.” Pidge ran to the bedroom, changing quickly before swinging back by Keith. She had a nice dress on, hair pulled back. “We’ll see you tonight, okay?”

 

“Okay.”

 

Keith put on a smile for Pidge. He didn’t want her worrying. He didn’t need that kind of thing pressuring him to be alright. It was only an hour of complete silence, right? It didn’t have to be silent but with the others not being home…

 

He shook his head as if it’d expel the creeping feeling that started as soon as Pidge’s presence crossed the threshold of the house. The creeping feelings of when he was truly alone. When this house had been a shell of what it once was. Keith clung to his own shoulders, bringing himself inward around the light of the screen.

 

“It’s only an hour, Keith…”  _ Or is it?  _ “It’s only an hour!” Keith stared at the open conversation of him and Lance. Lance had messaged him. It said to ignore what Pidge had said and feel free to talk to him. 

 

Keith couldn’t do that. He stared, noticing Lance typing. He waited patiently until the message popped up. He asked if Keith would tell Shiro hello for him when he came over. Then Keith realized he could message Shiro. He tended to reply to Keith even when he was at work.

 

Keith focused on moving the mouse and clicking on Shiro’s conversation. Their conversation popped up. He read over the last message. Then read it again. Then out loud, “I can’t wait to see you again.” It was Shiro’s message. Keith had been too embarrassed, reading cues that could be nonexistent like himself. 

 

Keith blinked. It helped him feel alive.

 

He left the computer, feeling himself being dragged to a location.

 

He shouted, no one in the room. He shouted again. He refused to go to the bookcase. The bookcase was not where he was going. He wasn’t going to go down in the basement. 

 

Keith focused. He focused on how Shiro made him feel. On how Lance was always insistent on talking to him. On how Hunk would offer to give him a hug without thinking about the fact he was dead. On how Pidge helped him figure out how to use a computer. All of their conversations. 

 

In the short time that the trio had been there, he had more memories than from his entire lifetime. He was more than his past, more than his death. Keith was stronger than the basement.

 

Keith hadn’t noticed his eyes were closed until he opened them in realization.

 

An idea washed over him and he was already moving. A dance was being choreographed in his head. He slowly started with the movements, feeling out the motions as they came to him. Arm raised, other down, a curve created across them and through him. One leg dragging behind, twirling on the main foot, letting the dragging leg follow loosely.

 

Stopping, he had his arms in a triangle stretched over his head. His legs were asymmetrical with the way they were holding him up. He stayed still, eyes focused on an image he created for himself. 

 

Then he let go. His body moving freely as he threw technique out the window. Just moving how it felt right. He felt a smile grow across his face as he danced around in the main hallway. 

 

Time seemed to pass so much faster, Keith laughing at times as he moved. Shiro opened the front door, not noticed by Keith. He didn’t even notice as Shiro stood staring. Once he did notice him, Shiro’s cheeks were bright red.

 

“Shiro!” Keith was mixed between embarrassed and excited. It seemed his sheer joy to see Shiro outweighed his embarrassment, the house starting to shake with his excitement. The door was shut behind Shiro and Keith tackled him. He was completely pinned with Keith’s solid form. “I missed you  _ so _ much!”

 

Shiro was quick to hold him tight, happiness overwhelming him. “Keith, I loved your dancing, it was mesmerizingly beautiful.” Keith looked up to Shiro’s eyes. He had this look, a look Keith wish he’d see more. He wanted to see it more. He wasn’t going to do anything before but he couldn’t help himself. 

 

He felt more alive than ever as he reached up and pressed a kiss to Shiro’s lips. There wasn’t hesitation on Shiro’s part, his own desire fueling his movements. Keith let out a squeak as he felt Shiro’s tongue swipe across his bottom lip. The ghost feeling Shiro’s hands slide up his back, his tank top dragged up with his thicker fingers.

 

Keith broke the kiss for a moment. “I didn’t know my shirt could be moved like that.”

 

“Maybe your pants could do the same.” Shiro was bright red as he said it but lust hung over his eyes. Keith could feel,  _ truly feel _ , his heart race. He wasn’t even aware of it more than as a thrum in his ears as he felt Shiro move back in for a kiss. It was strange feeling someone caress him. Keith’s sheer want was what was fueling his solid state. Alongside his passion and love for Shiro. Everything Shiro, he loved.

 

As much as he loved Shiro, he loved Hunk and Lance. Hell, he even loved Pidge which confused him since he thought he was gay. He’d have to ask Hunk and Lance about that. 

 

Quickly dragged out of his thoughts, he noticed he actually had feet as Shiro picked him up. It registered for only a moment as Shiro stole his attention all over again. Kisses to his skin, the movement of Shiro holding him and walking. Everything Shiro was doing had Keith’s entire attention. 

 

When Keith’s back hit his old bed, his eyes widened. He couldn’t help but be curious what Shiro was wanting to do at that point. Hands on his waist, Shiro was staring down at him. His hair was spread out on the bed, his breath slightly uneven. If Shiro didn’t know any better, he would’ve thought Keith was someone alive.

 

That was Shiro’s goal. To be able to see Keith and see him truly alive. 

 

“I love you.” Keith’s whole body seemed to light up with Shiro’s words. “I love you, Keith. I want you  _ so bad _ .” Shiro had leaned down, pressing his face into the crook of Keith’s neck. “Keith,  _ Keith _ , fuck, I don’t know what to do, I love you  _ so much _ . I want to have you with me everywhere, I always wanna come back here, just to see you. When people get on my nerves, I wish I could just come back here and hug you and cuddle up together.”

 

Keith could feel his heart swell, his soul absorbing the power invested in the house. Shiro started mouthing against his neck, a hum vibrating through his throat.

 

“Keith, I want to keep you forever. I want to keep you for all of eternity.” Keith shivered and moved his hands to grab Shiro’s. He moved his hands, grabbing Shiro’s attention. He dragged Shiro’s hands up to his face, pressing the large hands against his cheeks.

 

“I wanna be yours.” Shiro’s cheeks turned bright red. “I want to give you my everything.” He dragged Shiro’s hands away from his face, dragging them along his chest, setting them on his hips. “If you could move in with us then we could see each other so much more. You could touch me more often. I could touch  _ you _ more often. Please,  _ please _ , Shiro, ask them. Ask them to move in. I want to see you all the time.”

 

Shiro was a blushing mess, a groan leaving him as he pressed his face into Keith’s shoulder. Then there was someone shouting in the house. “Oh, fuck, they’re already  _ home _ .” He groaned more, hesitantly grinding his hips against Keith’s. Shiro was almost unbelievably hard, Keith letting out a quiet moan. “ _ Oh _ .” Shiro’s eyes were wide, testing that he had actually caused that noise by grinding again.

 

Keith let out a louder moan, hands flying up to grab Shiro’s shoulders. “ _ Shiro _ , I thought you said they were  _ home _ .” Shiro nibbled on his bottom lip, trying to resist grinding against him again.

 

“They are, I just…” Shiro pressed his hips against Keith’s, just pressed them against his. “I really want to continue…”

 

“Shiro, what if they come in?” 

 

“Pidge wouldn’t care and the way Lance is, I doubt he’d mind. I don’t know about Hunk.” Keith groaned, the sound turning into a moan as Shiro rubbed their hips together slightly. “I’m sure we could easily explain this. Besides, it’s technically your room.”

 

Keith snorted, pulling Shiro in for a kiss. Shiro was definitely the better kisser, though Keith had never really kissed anyone. Not someone who he really wanted to kiss. Shiro didn’t need to know that though. Especially since they were happily making out as Shiro casually kept moving his hips against Keith’s. The gasps and noises he made sucked up by Shiro.

 

Neither of them were paying any attention as footsteps, barely audible, sounded outside the door. They couldn’t tell as an ear was pressed against the door, Keith letting out a few choice moans. Shiro was still hesitant about touching Keith down there but it was obvious that Keith had no issues with reaching down to touch Shiro. Shiro’s back bowing as he felt Keith’s hand against him. 

 

It was obvious Keith was taking control of the situation, standing up on his knees, pushing Shiro to standing on his knees as well. He kept pumping Shiro’s cock, pre-come slicking the movements. Keith leaned forward, nibbling at Shiro’s neck,  just enjoying feeling him melt into the touch.

 

Shiro was holding onto Keith’s shoulders, supporting himself as his body caved in towards Keith. Keith kept getting at Shiro’s neck and the junction between his neck and shoulder, he had sucked a couple satisfactory marks into his skin. 

 

It wasn’t long before Shiro let out soft,  _ delicious _ moans into Keith’s ears. It was a bit of a mess as he came but Keith was quick to clean up Shiro and his mess. He even tucked him back in while he caught his breath.

 

“We really should do that again.”

 

“Keith?” He looked up from his current meal, Shiro wasn’t going to question how he was consuming the cum. “Do you love me?”

 

“Of course! I love you a lot. Though, I do love the trio as well. Also, man, this is some tasty stuff. It’s a wonder I didn’t try it sooner.” Shiro snorted.

 

“You do know that the taste is kind of personal to each person it comes from, right?” Keith’s eyes lit up, a grin spreading across his lips.

 

“I really like how you taste.” That was the last nail in Shiro’s coffin as he lit up bright red. He had really walked into that one. Kind of like how Lance was walking into the room now. Shiro’s cheeks burned brighter as he covered his face.

 

“Oo,” Lance cooed, catching sight of Keith licking cum off his fingers. Then his sight caught on Keith’s feet. “You. Have. FEET!” Lance definitely yelled, Keith glancing down at the weird things. He hadn’t had feet in a long time. Even if it always felt like they were there. “You  _ never _ had feet before this! I’m right, aren’t I?” Shiro was glad for the complete topic overlook that happened. “Shiro, he’s never had feet, right?”

 

“I don’t remember ever seeing any feet.” Keith just shrugged, wiggling his toes a bit as he kept licking his hand clean. After he finished cleaning up himself, he moved to nuzzle against Shiro, still solid out of choice. Shiro’s cheeks were still bright red as Keith crawled into his lap.

 

“They formed when Shiro got home today. It’s kind of weird actually seeing my feet. I mean, just look at them!” He raised one leg in the air to shove the offending foot in Lance's face. He successfully booped Lance’s nose, an obtuse angle created between his leg and the bed as he did so. He was very flexible after all. Lance just touched the foot, gently lifting it and removing it from his face.

 

“Yes, they’re feet. You don’t even know how nice they are because you think they’re weird. How the hell are your feet so soft and well taken care of?”

 

“I took care of my body while I was alive. I liked my feet soft because they slid on tile easier. Especially when wet. One of the first times I did the splits was on accident and I rose up like nothing had happened. Apparently, it had been a big deal to everyone who saw.”

 

“You can do the splits?” Lance frowned. “I demand to see you do the splits.” Keith only shrugged, lifting himself out of Shiro’s lap. It had never been a big deal to him. “Wait, Hunk and Pidge have to be here too.” Keith huffed, glancing back to Shiro, a grin forming on his lips.

 

“Come over here, Shiro.” Shiro looked like he’d just been asked to step on fire. “Come on, I only bite you when you like it.” Shiro huffed, cheeks bright, and he moved to stand in front of Keith. “Wanna help me stretch?”

 

“I don’t have any choice, do I?”

 

“Nope!” Keith wasn’t actually going to stretch, not necessarily. Keith requested Shiro’s hands, using them to stabilize himself as he rose one leg up and out to the side. He had a perfect ninety degree angle. Then he lifted the leg further, bringing it up to Shiro’s shoulder height. Setting it down, he grinned wider as he pushed his leg further up by pressing against Shiro.

 

Shiro was speechless. Swallowing loudly as he felt Keith press his somehow still hard cock against Shiro’s crotch.

 

“I never got any attention down there, Shiro. At this point, I just might ask Lance to help me out with it. You could watch as he touched me, Shiro. Maybe then you’d definitely give me the attention I want. As much as I love touching you, I want to be touched in return. It would be nice to feel your hand on my…” His words faded as he heard Lance almost running the hallway.

 

“Okay!” Lance shouted as he burst into the room. He was first to see Shiro and Keith’s interesting position. “Technically, that’s doing the splits! Why’re you already doing them?”

 

“I was messing with Shiro.” Keith shrugged before pushing Shiro back onto the bed so as to be able to just rest his leg down. “So, you all wanna see me do the splits?” Hunk gave a thumbs up, Pidge shrugged and he already knew Lance’s answer. So, he backed up and did the splits. Sideways, not front and back. His legs spread as far as they could, he settled on the floor. Everyone had view of what was obviously happening in his pants.

 

“You really go all the way to the floor.”

 

“Of course I do. Too bad I’ve never gotten to use this skill.” Lance grinned, knowing exactly what he meant. Pidge took that as her cue to leave. Hunk stood there, shocked for all of a moment. “I’m sure that at least one of you wouldn’t mind indulging me for a little while in my old bedroom.”

 

“ _ Keith _ ,” Shiro started, moving down on the floor and staring him in the eyes. “You can’t just ask that.”

 

“Yes he can!” Lance let out, nudging Hunk as he said it. “Isn’t that right, honey?”

 

Hunk was quiet for a moment. “Y-yeah…” Hunk’s voice had dropped, Lance knowing immediately that Keith had riled him up. Lance dragged him over, putting him on the bed.

 

“Of course we wouldn’t mind indulging you. Though, I don’t know about Shiro here. He always seems to be really uptight about fun things.”

 

“Am not.” Shiro pouted, standing up and watching as Keith slowly rose to his feet. 

 

“He’s not uptight about fun things. Just hesitant.” Keith murmured as he went over to bed, settling himself across Hunk’s lap, Lance on the other side. “Come on, Shiro.  _ Indulge me _ .” He almost squeaked when he felt Shiro immediately move to reach down and kiss him. His body heavy like before and igniting a flame in Keith’s soul. 

 

“Let’s trap them.” Lance’s voice hardly heard before Hunk and Lance squished them together as they also kissed. Hunk was obviously eager to get his hands on his boyfriend, pulling him over and against the two. Lance had moved up on his knees as he was pulled into the delicious kiss.

 

Keith whimpered as he felt Shiro’s hips grind against his. He was caged beneath the three of them; and it didn’t feel suffocating. He was most comfortable right there. With all three of them. He was happy beyond belief and that was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know in the comments if there is anything i need to tag because i'm really not about to read through any of it right now because i've had this sitting aside for at least a couple days and its at a point it can stop and i just i need some kind of positive happening right now because im breaking down and i hope that it was liked


End file.
